The Truth About How They Were
by Alexxis Ross
Summary: This story meets Inuyasha and Kagome when they are still in their travels looking the shards of the scared jewel. However this is the true story of what the two star-crossed lovers were up too. The interesting turns their relationship takes and the humorous twists that happen.
1. Chapter 1: First Night

Night had fallen and the moon was hidden away in its black folds. The group had returned to the village near the bone eater's well and Kagome had already let them know that she would be returning home for a few days. She promised Shippo that she would bring back his favorite 'ninja' food before returning, which proved to lift his spirits. Exhausted, they sat around the fire letting the cracking of the burning wood fill in the silence. Kagome finished packing her bag and got up to leave. As she stood up, she swung the bag over her shoulders, looking around the fire, she said her good byes to her friends and started to headed out. Inuyasha stood to followed, but Kagome protested, "Inuyasha! You shouldn't go outstide, it's not safe."

"It'll be fine." Inuyasha flashed his demon grin as he blew her off. Leading the way, Inuyasha headed out with Kagome on his heels.

As they headed towards the well, Kagome slipped her hand into Inuyasha's, he looked at her out of the corner of his eye, before feeling his face turn slightly red. He tighten his grip and they walked in quietly along the path up the mountain towards the well.

Kagome smiled. It was nights on the new moon that she got to see Inuyasha's human side and while she knew it put him at a disadvantage, she enjoyed seeing his human form. She remembered back to the first time she had seen him like this and how agitated he had been. However, over time as their friendship had strengthened and he had leant to trust, she admired how he had let her and the others into his heart.

Caught up in her thoughts, she hadn't realized that they had reached the well so quickly. Stopping short of the edge, Inuyasha kept hold of Kagome's hand. Pulling her into his embrace, the hug took her by surprise. Kagome's face turned red and she tried to hide her embarrassment by burying her face in Inuyasha's shoulder. They stood there silently, hoping this moment would never end, but knowing eventually one would have to let go.

Inuyasha broke their silence. "Kagome," she looked up at him, his eyes were dark and sober as he looked down at her, "I don't want you to leave". Kagome smiled softly. Burying her face into his neck, she replied, "I'm only going to be gone for a few days." Sighing, Inuyasha rested his chin on Kagome's head. "That's not what I meant."

With a heavy heart, Inuyasha released Kagome. He knew she wouldn't be gone long, but for whatever reason, this time was different, he couldn't stand the thought of Kagome leaving his side. He watched as she sat on the edge of the well, swinging her legs over, as she had always done, preparing to jump down into her world. Before she had a chance to leave, however, Inuyasha grabbed her hand, holding her fast his world. Kagome glanced at him over her shoulder with a curious look. His somber eyes and long black hair filled her vision as stared into his face. He looked so sad. Smiling sweetly, she swung her legs back over the edge and embraced Inuyasha once more. Looking up into his face, Kagome softly caressed his face with the back of her hand and leaning forward, lifted herself up to kiss him.

Inuyasha cupped Kagome's face as she kissed him. Pulling away from him and removing his hands from her face, Kagome smiled and looked down at the ground suddenly feeling self conscience about what she had just done. Inuyasha tugged her back into his embrace, bringing her chin up, he placed his lips on hers. A gentle, sensual kiss gave way to a raw, fiery one. He had her ensnared in passionate embrace, unwilling to release her. Pushing the straps of her bag off her shoulders, his arms wrapped around her waist, his hands resting on the small of her back, pressing her closer to him. As the fervency of their kiss deepened, Kagome placed a hand on his neck, as if she were trying to keep him place; with the other, she pulled on the knot that kept them apart.

Breaking the kiss, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand, effectively stopping her from undressing him. They looked at each other for a moment before both turning away, looking awkwardly in opposite directions. Kagome mumbled an apology as she turned to the well again, feeling hot, bothered, and incredibly embarrassed. Inuyasha kicked himself. Here she was in front of him, letting him know what she felt and he had turned her down; and too top it off, she was apologizing to him. No, he had decided that he wasn't about to allow this to happen!

"Kagome," Inuyasha said breathy, "stay." She turned instantly to him, this time there would be no stopping her.

Successfully disrobing him, the thought of savouring the moment had crossed Kagome's mind, but she quickly concluded that if she were honest with herself, that's not what she was interested in. They made quick work of her clothing as she hurriedly disregarded her uniform and stood before Inuyasha naked. She thought that she should feel awkward and embarrassed, maybe even a little bit strange, but oddly enough, she felt liberated.

Inuyasha continued to keep Kagome's mouth on his as he laid them down on his clothing, maneuvering her over him as they laid on the ground; he explored her mouth with his tongue, leaving nowhere untouched. Guiding her hips above his pelvis, he lifted his hips up, grinding into her gently. He felt the reaction in her instantly. Her skin grew hot and when he looked at her, he could tell she was red. Inuyasha smiled his devilish grin and continued his taunt. It didn't take long for Kagome to copy the movement, soon she began to grind slowly into him. Inuyasha trailed one hand from her hip, down her leg and ran his finger back up on the inside of her thigh. Placing two fingers between her legs, Inuyasha could feel how wet she had become in such a short time. He found it pleasing to know he had the same affect on her as she had on him. Inserting a finger, he teased her clitoris. Kagome bit back a cry as she dug her nails into his skin and bucked her hips.

In one swift move, Inuyasha flipped Kagome over. Leaving a trail of hot kisses that had started with her mouth, Inuyasha made his way down to between Kagome's legs. Gently, he exposed her wet, hot core - first, placing the tip of his tongue on the bundle of nerves that had caused her to claw him before, and then moving his tongue inside her. Just as they had shared the passionate kiss before, Inuyasha made sure to leave no area unexplored. Kagome couldn't believe the things she was feeling. The intensity of each lick sent shock waves though her body, causing her to moan his name. She couldn't understand why they hadn't ever done this sooner. She tangled her fingers in his hair as he drove her over the edge.

Inuyasha felt as if he might burst. He could no longer wait to be inside her. The way she called to him, moaning his name with her sweet voice was too much for him. Finishing his tongue's assault, Inuyasha shifted over Kagome again and kissed her deeply. Detangling one of her hands from his hair, he guided it down for her to witness the effect she had on him. He wrapped her hand around himself and with his hand over top hers, eased the head of his penis into the entrance of her vagina. He rubbed her entrance and became even more excited when he heard her grasp. Removing his hand from hers, he braced himself with both hands at her sides as she took over teasing herself with him.

However, soon it was not enough and Kagome wanted more. Motioning for them to switch again, Kagome shifted herself above Inuyasha. Slowly, she lowered herself on him until he was completed inside her. Inuyasha let out a hiss as her walls tightened about him.

Moving together, they formed a rhythm, each thrust bringing them closer to climaxing. The friction unbelievably delicious that it almost felt sinful. The pleasure of becoming one was unbearable - unstoppable - Kagome no longer felt as if she would be able to hold it in. Moaning his name loudly, Kagome, felt her release hit her like a train. Her limbs felt shaky and she wasn't sure if she could trust herself to get off him. Inuyasha had felt similar satisfaction with his orgasm. His fingers had dug into Kagome's fleshy hips as he grabbed onto her.

Kagome lifted herself off Inuyasha and fell down beside him exhausted. Silently, they held each other underneath the new moon.


	2. Chapter 2: The Unfortunate Incident

Kagome finished pulling up the second knee high sock. She was flying if the truth be told, sure she was sore, but compared with how she felt, it paled in the light of what they had just done. The night played back over in her mind and she wished she could rewind time to do it all over again.

After the first time they had made love, Inuyasha had inticed Kagome to another round and she set upon him with wild abandon. With the night half spent, they had laid in each others' arms, softly speaking to one another. Inuyasha had brushed a finger across Kagome's forehead, pushing her bangs out of her eyes. He kissed her forehead and gave her a hug. Kagome smiled and suggested that they redress. Inuyasha laid on the ground leisurely as he watched Kagome sit up and dress. As he had watched her put her clothes back on, Inuyasha found the act of her dressing somewhat erotic. The way her back arched, and when she lifted arms up above head - he could hardly help himself.

As she had finished pulling up her socks, Inuyasha was up and dressed in a flash. Kagome leaned against the well with her bag in her hands, watching him place his katana at his side. Inuyasha looked up to see her watching him. He flashed a wry smile her way as he stepped towards Kagome and embraced her. Dropping her bag, she hugged him back, resting her the side of her face on his chest as she smiled.

After a moment, she leaned her head back, "I think I should go now." Inuyasha kissed her softly. "Are you sure?" He asked as he kissed her, pressing his hips into her. Instinctively she pulled away from him, giggling. She picked up her bag again, putting her arms through the straps. Getting up on the edge of the well, she used Inuyasha to steady herself by placing her hands on his shoulders. She stood in front of him, twirling his hair between her fingers; leaning down, she kissed him. Inuyasha grabbed the back of Kagome's thighs, sliding a hand up her leg and underneath her skirt; he traced the line where her underwear met skin. Instantly Kagome widened her stance, Inuyasha smiled into their kiss and he extended his fingers to curve around her leg. He stroked her over her panties, causing her to smile back as they continued their 'unending story' kiss.

Inuyasha rubbed harder and Kagome's legs began to shake. He pushed the fabric aside and slid his fingers inside Kagome, his fingers were instantly sticky and wet. She stood up straight, grasping, continuing to brace herself on his shoulders. He moved in and out of her as she whimpered at his touch. He withdrew his fingers and hooked her underwear, swiftly pulling them down her legs. Grabbing her by the waist, he pulled her down and sat her sat her on the edge. He removed the pair completely, tossing them to the side of the well. Inserting his fingers again, he teased her insides. Kneeing down in front of her, with his free hand he pushed on the straps off her shoulder as she shrugged out of the strap; the bag falling down the well to Kagome's time. He braced her by placing his hand on the small of her back. She wanted to yell out, scream his name, but she bit her lip instead. With one hand she gripped the edge of the well, the was on his shoulder. Using both hands, he pulled her forward on the edge, pushing her skirt up and spreading her legs wide. He withdrew his fingers again and moved in for the kill.

Kagome tangled her hand in his hair as his mouth captured its prize. She had died and gone to heaven, that was the only explanation at this point. Her breathes came fast and sharp as her muscles clenched all over. Kagome released Inuyasha's hair and grabbed onto the edge of the well. She rounded her back to give he better access as she balanced herself on the edge and he made sure to take advantage. Using his thumbs, he held her open as his tongue ravaged her. The way she moaned made him want to repeat the evenings events, and he would have too.

As Kagome reached the threshold of her release, a most unfortunate series of events had occurred. She had arched her back as the lynch pin to her orgasm was about to be pulled and as a result, bucked her hips - hitting Inuyasha in the face. Now, normally, this wouldn't have been a big deal, however, it was at that unfortunate moment that Miroku had come though the bushes; as Inuyasha should have returned by then. First hearing the leaves rustling, Inuyasha turned to see the monk walk into the clearing, Inuyasha released Kagome - being caught off guard - causing her to lose her balance and fall over the edge of the well back to her own time. Miroku stood there stunned not sure what to do next. He couldn't be sure he had seen what he thought he saw. Was it true? Had he just walked in on Inuyasha and Kagome 'doing it'? Seeing Inuyasha stand in the darkness gave Miroku fonder for some deliciously lecherous thoughts. He had always known the Inuyasha and Kagome fancied each other - even if they didn't admit it - but it never dawned on him that they were 'together'.

Miroku cautiously moved forward. He could see Inuyasha moving about, however he couldn't make out what the half demon was doing. A smile spread over the monk's face as he got closer to the well; he and Sango would be having a very interesting conversation later on. Upon approaching Inuyasha by the well, Miroki tried his best not to let the cheerfulness in his mood come out. "Inuyasha, I'm glad to see everything is alright. We were getting worried something might have happened." Miruko controlled the smirk that was on his face. "Were you just sending Kagome off?"

Inuyasha was thankful for the darkness. He stood there awkwardly before Miroku. He wasn't sure what he should say. "Yeah," he said.

Miroku started to shake from laughter. "Oh, good." He turned on his heel, heading back to the village. "Well, I hope you sent her home _happy_." Miruko laughed.

Inuyasha's embarrassment turned to anger. "What was that you lecherous monk? Hey! Don't you be getting any funny ideas." Inuyasha yelled as he chased after the monk.


	3. Chapter 3: The Apology

Kagome was horrified. One minute she was on top of the world, the next she was flat on her back. She had gone though the well and was laying at the bottom of it next to her bag. She stood up, dusting herself off. She was truely miffed; being denied her and high and coming home with no underwear. She wasn't too sure how she was going to cover for this one, not with mom.

Climbing out of the well with her bag, she walked careful though the yard; feeling rather self conscience about the whole thing. She entered her family home to see everyone sitting around the table for breakfast. They greeted her warmly as she tried to act casual. Making the excuse that she was tired, dirty, and in need of some alone time, she headed upstairs; feeling relieved when she had made it up the stairs to her room. Dropping the bag on the floor, she sat on her bed processing everything that had happened over the past few hours. There was a knock on the door and Kagome stood up pulling her skirt down in front of her. The door opened and Kagome's mom poked her cheerful face in. "Are planning on going to school today?" She asked with a soft cheer. Kagome shook her head, "No. I know I should, but it's been a rough few days and I just needed to restock some supplies and get some rest."

"Alright than. I'll go shopping now then. Is there anything you would like in particular to bring back?" Kagome's mother asked.

Kagome smiled. Her mother was always thoughtful like that and she wondered for a moment if she would be like that when she had children of her own. Kagome gave her a list of things she would need, the first aid, 'ninja food', and other tidbits. Her mother closed the door and Kagome could hear her family finish their morning routines and head out for the day. Finally having a moment of peace and no fear of discovery about her missing underwear, Kagome laid on her bed. She finally realized how tired she was when she laid there in the quiet. Closing her eyes, she savored the stillness. She thought back, bit her lip and smiled. The night she and Inuyasha had spent together would not leave her be and her body reacted instantly. She reached down to touch herself. She couldn't believe it. Just the thought of him made her body yearn for him. Opening her eyes and sitting up she shook her head. "Right," she said, "time for a bath... or maybe a cold shower." A sheepish look washed over her face.

Entering the bathroom, Kagome disregard her clothes to the floor as she ran the hot water. The small room filled with stream and she slipped into the tub as it filled. Relaxing her aching muscles, she soaked up the soothing remedy of the hot bath. She closed her eyes and felt like she could relax. No sooner had she let down her guard, the door to the bathroom flew open. Kagome instinctive covered herself and screamed. Looking up she saw Inuyasha standing there, staring back at her. "Sit boy!" Kagome yelled angerly. Inuyasha crashed to the floor. Jumping up, he yelled back, "What was that for?" Kagome ducked quickly back into the safety of the water. "For peeping!" she squeaked out. "Peeping!?" he stated, shocked. "There's no need. Besides," he said waving his finger in direction, "I've already seen everything!"

Silence. Inuyasha put his arm off to the side and looked off to the side embarrassed. This was silly, she was overreacting and why should he be embarrassed. He only came to return her underwear. He had come though the well and met the morning. Returning to his half demon form, he had jumped up to her window and seeing the bag, he had entered the room; tossing the panties in to the laundry bin. He had noted the stillness of the house and went to go check things out. He had first gone to the kitchen, remembering that Kagome's mother was a gifted cook by all the food she had sent with Kagome in the past. He sniffed around to see if he could find something to eat. His ears twitched at the sound of running water. Continuing to look for something to eat, he had a successful rummage and satisfied his munchies before heading to the bathroom. Now he found himself in this predicament.

"I'm sorry," Kagome started red faced, "you caught me by surprise."

"Hmph," he scoffed. Looking back at her, he realized she was in the _bath_, and she was _naked_. He felt his anger melt instantly. He closed the door behind him and sat next to the tub. Looking down at the floor, he told her, "I only came to return your..." His face went red. "Whatever you call them." "Panties?" "Yeah."

It was quiet for a moment and then Kagome giggled. Inuyasha looked up at her. "Thank you." She said. "Your welcome." He mumbled. Kagome leaned over the tub's edge and kissed Inuyasha. He smiled when she pulled away, knowing all was forgiven. "Right," he began, "should we finish what we started?" He flashed is devilish grin at her and she threw her head back and laughed. "I've learnt my lesson about having fun and sitting on ledges, but you could join me for a bath if you like." Kagome shot a roguish grin of her own. Inuyasha's clothes laid in a heap next to Kagome's as he jumped into the hot bath with her. Holding her close he kissed her deeply. Kagome noted that his tongued felt different, rougher then it had before and for a split second wondered what it would feel like when he went down on her. She shivered at the thought. Kagome shifted so that she was positioned over Inuyasha, her wet hair sticking to skin and clinging to her face. Taking him into herself, she breathed deeply. It was like a glorious new experience.

Arching her back, she held onto the sides of the tub as she moved with him. Inuyasha held onto her hips as she rode him. It didn't take long before she was calling his name breathily. It was as if their bodies had wills of their own. They're movements were fast and sharp. Kagome called Inuyasha's name one last time before bitting her lip, her body clenching all over while Inuyasha moaned loudly and dug his claws into Kagome's flesh. Savoring the moment of her release, she smiled as her orgasm ebbed it's way though her system. She raised her hands over her head, stretching her stiff muscles. Suddenly there was the sound of a closing door. Dread tore though her. Looking down at Inuyasha, she could see the same look on his face. She made to move off of him, but was unable too, trying again, she realized they were stuck together. Panic accompanied with dread was now flooding her system. How was this possible, this hadn't happened the other night when he was human. That's then it hit her. He was _human_ last time and this time he was half demon. Half _dog_ demon. Kagome could have kicked herself.

"Kagome?" Called a voice.

A wave of relief washed over her. It was Sota.

"Yeah." Kagome called back. "Do you know where my lunch is? I forgot it." Sota said though the door.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as a awkward look came over this face. He had found himself a snack earlier and had helped himself to it. Mouthing 'sorry' to Kagome, he watched as she face palmed. "Umm, I don't know, but I'm have some money the desk in my room. Take that so your not late for school." Kagome called to her brother. "Ok, thanks. See ya later" Sota said. Waiting and listening as Sota left the house, Inuyasha laid in the tub with Kagome straddling him. They were still, holding their breath. Once they held the front door open and close, they took a deep sigh of relief. They continued to free themselves from each other with little success. "Right then," Kagome sighed, "I guess we wait."


End file.
